Sohei
Takuan, The Sohei is a strength hero designed around fast movement and powerful abilities to dodge enemies. He dashes around and reflects spells and projectiles while building up momentum to slam enemies with powerful blasts knocking them back, and his ultimate that keeps enemies in an area while dealing damage to them. Lore coming up soonTM Abilities Q: Dash 50 mana || 8 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self Consumes a charge to quickly dash 300 units in the direction you are facing, granting invincibility for the duration of the dash. Can be used to dash over cliffs and through trees. Dash charges restore every 8 seconds. Cast Point: 0 Dash Distance: 300 Dash speed: 2400 Charges: 2/3/4/5/6/7 Charges Recovery Time: 8 (Talent 5) --- W: Wholeness of Body 80 mana || 30/25/20/15/10/5 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self (Talent: Allied Heroes) || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: No Grants Sohei status resistance for 2 seconds. When the buff expires, Sohei will be healed for a base amount plus a percentage of the damage he took while the buff was active. Cast Point: 0 Status Resistance: 75%/80%/85%/90%/95%/100% Duration: 2 Post Heal: 75/150/225/300/600/900 Damage Taken as Heal: 25% Note: -Wholeness of Body will save you from disables and heals you lots of Health + 25% of damage taken, if you have 100% status resistance, you still get the debuff and it's gone straight away. -If the level 15 talent is taken, Wholeness of Body pushes away enemies until they are 300 units away from your hero. -If the level 20 talent is taken, Wholeness of Body can be cast on allies. --- E: Momentum Ability: Passive || Affects: Enemy Units and Heroes || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes After moving 300 units your next attack is a critical strike and pushes your target 300 units. If you push the enemy into a cliff, tree or enemy hero, they get slowed and the knockback stops. Proc Distance/Knockback Distance: 300 Knockback Speed: 1200 Critical Damage: 120%/130%/140%/150%/160%/175% Movement Slow: 15%/20%/25%/30%/35%/45% Duration: 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5/4.5 Note: -Trees will break on impact but stop the push. -If colliding with enemy hero, both heroes are slowed. -If the level 10 talent is taken, every collision to trees, cliffs, and enemy heroes stuns the unit for 0.2 seconds, both enemy heroes are stunned. --- R: Flurry of Blows 150 mana || 100 cooldown Ability: Channeled || Affects: Enemy Heroes || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes CHANNELED - Sohei becomes invulnerable, randomly attacking all targets in the AoE, one at the time with the intention of pushing them back into the AoE. Each attack triggers Momentum. Ends after either duration or attacks run out. Effect Radius: 400 (Talent 600) Attacks: 4/8/12/16/20 Max Duration: 4/6/8/10/12 Attack Interval: 0.6 --- D: Palm of Life (Aghanim Scepter required) 50 mana || 5 cooldown Ability: Unit Target || Affects: Allied Heroes Consumes a Dash charge to dash to an ally. If cast while Momentum is ready, it is discharged upon reaching the ally to heal them for a portion of Sohei's current health. Current Health as Heal: 10% Dash Speed: 2400 Talents Strategy* -Dash can be used as escape or disjoint projectiles, while charging up momentum as well. -Wholeness of Body heals you from damage taken after 2 seconds and provides status resistance, so make sure to cast it if you sure you're gonna get nuked. -Use momentum to push enemies from the fight, create space, or bringing the enemy to the wrong place. -Use Flurry of blows to center the enemies or create space for teammates. -Palm of Life works best if you're a tank support. -To counter Sohei, take heroes that punishes you if you move, slowing heroes are also good against him, or skills that is undispellable leaves him vulnerable. -Friendly reminder that he can make your disable look pointless with Wholeness of Body, so wait for Sohei to waste his Wholeness of Body then nuke him down to dust. Trivia * Sohei is a warrior monk, a profession. * Sohei was used to be Ronin. This however, has some controversy when talked to the community because Ronin sounds like another Roshan's relative. ** Also, it contradicts with the first idea where Sohei was supposed to be using bare hands instead of Naginata that Sohei has. * Dash was supposed to have vector targeting. However, the developer claims that the codes to enable vector targeting is not provided by steam workshop. Making the new one could delay the hero to years. * Sohei is made for this custom game, it is confirmed that this hero will appear in Dota IMBA, another custom game in Dota. * Sohei is made from various heroes, the weapon smash from earth spirit, body from juggernaut, some sound effect from ember spirit. * Wholeness of Body replaces Guard because the devs stated it's ridiculous to have that much escapes, while the community had the same thought the first time it released. ** Guard hard dispels you, reflects projectiles and skills for 2 seconds. Can be used while stunned but consumes 2 charges of dash. * *The strategy is based on writer's opinion and there might be flaws, please reconsider the strategy written. Do not fully rely on the strategy, even if it makes sense, you still have to figure out some by yourself. References Sohei's design plan Sohei based from wikipedia Hero spotlight